Our Special Moments
by GalaxyOfSkulls
Summary: One shots from Kickin' it.Pairings:Kick,Jace,Millie,etc. Enjoy :)
1. Allie's Karate Teacher

**Disclaimer:I do not own Kickin' It or this one shots FULL CREDIT TO AlexisMariexx3 **

Kim tied her long blonde hair back outta her face before she steps out of her car and faced the huge mansion in front of her. The short 16 year old who was dressed in her karate outfit started up to the front door of the mansion that she had been in so many times. Once at the front door Kim rang the bell and not 30 seconds later she heard a little girls voice yell

"I got it mom!" And then the door swung open.

"Hi Kim!" A girl about 6 said happily. Kim smiled at the little girl.

"Hey Allie are you ready for today's lesson?" Kim asked. Allie nodded and skipped down the hall way her pig tails bouncing as she skipped. Allie has jet black hair and bright green eyes and is like Kim dressed in her karate outfit ready for her privative lesson with HER Kim.

"Allie where's your mom?" Kim yelled to the 6 year old.

"In the kitchen." Allie told her as she pushed though the swinging door to the kitchen and Kim wasn't far be hide.

"Hey Court-" Kim said about to greet Allie's mother but something stopped her. The something is rather a someone a boy about Kim's age with brown hair and brown eyes was sitting on a bar stool at the high long counter top in about a 4 feet away from the sink which is where Courtney Allie's mom was. The boy was locking eyes with Kim as a surprised look covered his face.

"Oh hello Kim!" Courtney said happily as she dried her hands. By this time the boy has looked away and put Allie on his lap.

"H-hey Courtney just here for Allie's privative today." Kim told her ripped her gaze from the boy to Allie's mom.

"Oh yes of course." Courtney said with a smile. Courtney was very pretty like Allie she had long jet black hair but her eyes were blue.

"Mom!" Allie wined then pointed to the boy who she was sitting on "Jack wants you to intro intro Jackie what'd you say?" The boy named Jack did a quick face palm and shook his head. Courtney just smiles and rolled her eyes.

"Kim this is my step son Jack. He goes to boarding school in New York which is why you haven't met him. Also he has apparently forgot how to talk." Courtney said while making a face at Jack who rolled his eyes in return.

"Kim! Jack does karate too!" Allie told Kim happily as she bounced on Jack's leg. Kim rose her eye brawls which led Jack to smile and shrug.

"My grandpa out there knows a thing or two and techs it to me." Jack told Kim who nodded and smiled back.

"Well kiddieos I gotta get going cause since Jack's been here we don't have any food in the house." Courtney said with a playful glare at Jack.

"Hey I'm a growing boy!" Jack shot back. Courtney just smiled grabbed her keys kissed both her kids on the top of the head and called good bye as she left.

"Okay Allie time for practice." Kim told the hyper 6 year old.

"Oh Allie guess what I had as snack guess guess guess!" Allie yelled as she got off Jack's lap and started to jump up and down. "Your mother gave you pixie sticks again didn't she?" Kim asked annoyed. Allie stopped jumping and a pout covered her once happy face.

"How'd you know?" Allie asked. Kim smiled.

"Just a question. Come on Allie we have to practice." Kim told her. Allie's face lite up again.

"OOOOHHHH! Kim! Can Jack watch our practice?" Allie asked "PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" Allie pleaded about 3 more times before Kim finally cracked.

"Okay fine!" Kim told her then looked at her watch "We just have to start like now." Allie smile hugely.

"Yeah!" Allie shouted as she threw her head back then grabbed Jack's and ran to the karate room.

The karate room is a room that Courtney had built in at the time Kim thought it was for Allie but then saw it was really for Jack. The room had matted floor, mirrors, dummies, and everything else a real dojo would have.

"Okay Allie warm up while I get the music okay?" Kim told her more then asked. Allie nodded and walked over to a spot in front of the mirror and stretched out her muscles.

"So Kim how long have you been training?" Jack asked as he sat on a bench.

"A couple years." Kim answered. Jack nodded.

"So would you maybe wanna spare sometime?" Jack asked. Kim smiled.

"Sure." Kim told him. Allie perked up.

"Are you guys gonna spare?!" Allie asked excitedly.

"Well not right now." Jack told her. Kim raised an eye brawl.

"You scared?" Kim asked with a smirk on his face. Jack turned to look at her.

"I thought you had to do practice with Allie." Jack told her. Kim smirked and walked over to Allie.

"See Allie I told you boys are scared of girls who know karate." Kim told her student as she walked back to stereo to start the music. One second Kim had her eyes on the stereo across the room and the next second she was looking at a pair of brown eyes.

"I never said I was scared." Jack told her in a low sexy voice "I'll spare you anytime anywhere." Kim's breath was still caught in her throat. Her eyes were wide and her mouth slightly open as she breathed low deep breaths. Jack eyes then soften and he saw what was happening. He leaned in just a centimeter.

"Are you guys gonna kiss?" Allie asked who was suddenly right next to them. The two teens jumped apart quickly. "Psh. No way Allie we were just um." Jack said trying to come up with something.

"Hey Allie wanna see me beat Jack at sparing?" Kim asked changing the subject. The 6 year got excited again and forgot about the almost kiss.

"Yes!" Allie shouted happily "Come on!" Then the 6 year old pulled Kim and Jack to sparing mat.

"Ready to get beat?" Kim asked with a smirk.

"Oh please." Jack told her.

"Okay shake!" Allie said.

"Or you could kiss me cause I so know you want to." Jack said with a smirk. Kim just rolled her eyes.

"Ready go!" Allie shouted then ran back to the mirrors and sat down. The two teens circled each other and threw a couple punches and kicks.

"You know more then I thought." Kim told him as she blocked a punch that was at least level 3.

"Well my grand father knows a little more then a couple moves. He actually trained someone other then me." Jack told her as she tried to swift kick him.

"Oh really?" Kim asked as she threw a punch "Who?" Jack blocked the punch.

"Bobby Wasabi." Jack told her with a smirk.

"WHAT?!" Kim shouted and dropped her arms in shock. That's when Jack got the better of Kim. Because Kim was so shocked about Jack's grand father training Bobby Wasabi the own of the dojo that Kim and all her friends attend. Jack quickly swift kicked Kim in the ankles which made her fall flat on her butt then on her back. Before Kim could do anything Jack was on top of her pinning her to the ground so she couldn't get up and do the same thing to him. Kim fought against Jack's hands pinning her hands above her head for about a minute but then saw how close their faces were. When Kim quit fighting Jack noticed this too and his eyes grew wide and his mouth parts slightly. Kim then smirked because Jack's grip had loosed just enough for her to turn the tables and flip them over so that she was on top and pinning him to the ground.

"Allie count it in!" Kim yelled. Allie quickly ran over.

"3.….2.….1.…!" Allie shouted. Kim then smiled and sat up still on Jack's lap. Jack then sat up and smacked his lips on Kim's. Kim's eyes widened for only a second before she kissed him back. The teens only stopped because they heard clapping. The teens parted and looked at Allie who's hands were at her sides but the clapping continued. Kim and Jack looked to the door way to see Courtney standing there clapping. Kim's eyes widened again and she jumped up.

"Courtney!" Kim said shocked. Courtney then started to laugh and so did Allie.

"What did I tell you Allie!" Courtney told her daughter.

"No mom I told you!" Allie countered.

"Wait what's going on?" Jack asked.

"Oh I told Allie it was only gonna take like half an hour for you and Kim to get together and I was right!" Courtney said happily.

"No I was right!" Allie said with a pout on her face. Kim and Jack looked at each other then back at the mother and daughter who were still arguing with each other.

"So wait you guys said we'd get together in half an hour?" Kim asked slightly confused.

"Well yeah." Allie said hands on her hips.

"I mean you guys are like perfect together. Both stubborn, hard headed, love karate, get good grades, ect ect." Courtney told them Kim and Jack looked at each other and smiled.

"Are they gonna kiss again?" Allie asked.

"Allie go to the family and I'll put on the little mermaid in a second." Courtney told her 6 year old.

"ooohhh! Okay!" Allie said then ran to the family room.

"As for you two. Kim take the day off and Jake take the car and take Kim to lunch." Courtney said "Have fun you two!" Kim and Jack looked at each other and smiled happily.

"So wanna go to lunch?" Jack asked. Kim smiled.

"Well since I don't have work. Sure." Kim said with a wink. And the two held hands and walked to the car to go out to lunch.

**Outfits can be find on my profile .I will post them tommorrow. :) Once again, please give FULL CREDIT TO AlexisMariexx3 . Also don't forget to read her Fanfictions :)**


	2. The Princess and the frog

Kickin it.

The prince and the princess.

**A/N:**_Hello! It's me is my first fanfiction.I'm here with a one shot I thought of for all you amazing readers out there. It might be a little cliche, but review so I know!_

_I hope you enjoy it!3_

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Kickin it or Disney XD.I only own my OCs.

**. . . . .**

**Kim's Pov**

Here I was babysitting my younger sisters,Sophia and Taylor.I ablstoletly love them to death but, sometimes i just can't stand them.I was doing my homework because I didn't finish it but, luckily we had a fire drill today so, I guess I got extra time.I tried calling jack to help but he said I have to learn my "lesson". Ugrh, if only i didn't have a crush on that kid ... I have to admit it,I KIMBERLY ANNE CRAWFORD HAS A CRUSH ON JACK ANDERSON! Luckily I forced him to help me.I just love how sometimes I can outsmart that kid.

**. . . . .**

**Jack's Pov**

I can't believe I let Kim tricked me into helping her babysit while her parents were on a huge business trip for the weekend.

I guess I'm kinda happy i get to spend more time with Kim.. UMM I mean her sisters, that's what I meant. I entered Kim's house and all I heard was two little girls screaming"JACKIE!".I chuckled.I hug both of them but when I saw Kim walking down the stairs,I couldn't stop staring she was looking so cute.I couldn't help myself but to just stare in awe of her.I was interrupted by her sisters saying "Let's play a game!"

**. . . . .**

**Kim's Pov**

I heard the doorbell rang,and I knew it was Jack.I came down the stairs to be welcome by a bunch of girly screams._Sisters…I saw Jack keep staring at me that a let out a small came by brushed his shoulders against mine and said you look closely, I was sisters keep bugging us to play a we finally let them, they explained what the game was game was called the princess and the frog -Oh, I know where this is know came from. My sisters know I have a crush on jack, so im going to be the princess and i have to kiss got out a plastic frog and whichever Princess turns the frog into a prince(Jack) they have to kiss sisters and I took turns of course when it came to my turn I turn the frog into Jack.I was suppose to kiss him instead Jack grabed me by the waist and kissed me gently._

**. . . . .**

**Jack's Pov**

I could't take it anymore I wanted to kiss kim but to my surprise she kissed back. we broke apart i told Kim I loved her.I heard Awww from both of her sisters.I let out chuckle.I guess if it weren't for them this wouldn't have happen soon i left,I said a small thank you to Sophia and Taylor and gave Kim a kiss.I guess me and Kim are truly the Prince and the Princess.

**. . . . .**

_I hope you enjoy it!3Review!Outfits are posted on my profile_


	3. Author's Note :) Please read

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:I have a new story I'm writing so to get a preview of it i created a poll for you to guess my princess and the frog was my first fanfic i just fixed it up since i didn't get to many reviews on it i decided to post it if you have any requests for a one shot or two shot you can PM me or review me the ideas. :)**


	4. Halloween Fright Kiss

Halloween Kickin' It One Shot

**A/N:Since Halloween is coming up,I created this One you enjoy , did you guys see Wazombie Warriors! OMG Those two are soo in love **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kickin' It **

**Kim's POV**

**Today was Halloween, I hate , single, year I have to go with my sisters because my mom wants me to "protect" 's no need to "protect" them because THEY HAVE BOYFRIENDS FOR GOODNESS SAKE! (A/N: Kim's sisters are like 14 in this story and Kim is I guess you can say 16) I don't even have a boyfriend, Well .. I kinda do… but my relationship only involves in my my friends know I have a crush on this guy ,he's my best GUY friend but I just wish we were name… Jack Anderson.**

**_Jack's POV_**

_Today was Halloween, the Wasabi Warriors decided to go Trick-or-Treating together except for Kim… Every year, she ends up going with her sisters. I just wish that Kim could come with us. This year, I decided against going Trick-or-Treating with our year, I was going to help my mom give candy to the Trick-or-Treaters._

_**Kim's POV**_

_**It was around 7 when we decided to go Trick-or-Treating.I can't believe I let my friends down by not going with them but they have Jack to protect for me,I'm on the streets of Seaford where someone can just grab me and rape me.(Sarcrasm)A couple hours later, I was carrying 4 bagfuls of where close to our house but there was only one house left to visit.. Jack' lived beside me but my sisters decided to save his house for last because his mom, Jane always give us the best time, I didn't stay on the sidewalk, I went up to his house and rang the doorbell.I heard my sisters whispering"Kim must be happy we're coming to see her** **boyfriend", "HEY!How many times do I have to say Jack is just my friend ,nothing more.*sighs*"I said but little did I know someone had open the door, it wasn't Jane.. it was Jack.**_

_**Jack's POV**_

I heard the doorbell , I got up from my seat and went to open the door.I was just about to open the door when I heard"Kim must be happy we're coming to see her boyfriend". I knew her sisters were acting silly so I open the door at the perfect timing to hear Kim say"HEY!How many times do I have to say Jack is just my friend ,nothing more.*sighs*" Kim turned around to face me, I look at her eyes ,they were filled with disappointment."Let me guess, you came to my house last to get the best candy?" I said."Of course!" replied her sisters.I noticed Kim didn't say a word since I open the door so , I gave her sisters the candy and whispered in their ears"Go back to your house ,OK I need to talk to Kim for a while" I was about to invite Kim inside my house to talk when two hands grab my shirt and whispered in my ear"If something goes wrong, just kiss her OK It make her feel fun." I started to blush when they left."I gotta get going See ya Jack" Kim said looking at the ground turning to leave. "WAIT!" "Yeah?" "Uhmm…Uh .. Will you like to hang out for a bit" "No thanks"Kim was just about to leave when I grab her wrist and pulled her into a kiss.

_**Kim's POV**_

_**"WAIT!" "Yeah?" "Uhmm…Uh .. Will you like to hang out for a bit" "No thanks" I was just about to leave when Jack grabbed my wrist but the next move surprised had kissed course I couldn't resist so I kissed him back.**_

_**Jack's POV**_

_I was glad when Kim kissed me back, I guess her sisters were right.I pulled away slowly, breaking the kiss when Kim pulled me back into the kiss.A few minutes after, Kim pulled away and I said to her" Happy Halloween,You have no idea how long I wanted to do that" I saw Kim smile. "I love you" I whispered."I love you too Jack"It was the perfect moment, the moon shining on us while we kissed on my porch.I will add it to Our Special Moments.(A/N:Sounds familiar right :)_

_**Hope you enjoyed requests ? Review Please. :) Outfits are posted on my profile. **_


	5. Author's Note 2 :) Please read

Author's note: Hey!How are all my lovely reader's out there.I decided to give a hint for my new fanfiction which is based on a trailer I saw on youtube. Check it out : watch?v=Csr3ozNyIps&feature=related I do not own the , to get a preview please vote on my poll that's on my there any requests yet?


	6. Sorry again but read please!

**Hey,Again!I'm so sorry for not writing but i have been checkin out my poll and not one person voted the correct name yet!*GASPS*Anyways with some help from TeddyBear98 and she gave me an idea to help with my writers' block ,anyways I have the first chapter written of the story I created based off the trailer,Keep voting!Love you guys! 3**

**~Rose(my Nickname)**


	7. Writer's block but Please Read!

Authors note OMG HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN THE KARATE GAMES PROMO AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I FANGURL ALL DAY CANT WIAT FOR MONDAY!


	8. Merry-Go-Rounds are Scary!

**Here's a one shot created by ninetailfox56 called Merry-Go-Rounds. My computer is broke down, I got it fixed but now I have to restore all my stories. -.- Oh well,who's excited for Karate Games I know I am!Sorry for not updating DON'T HATE ME PLEASE!So,moving on to the poll, Only one person guessed my Name correctly,If you give up tell me in the reviews. Also, thank you so much for the amazing reviews.I love you all.I feel like I'm talking so much so moving on to the one shot.*P.S Look out this week for another one shot it will be created by me to honour National Bullying Week. *P.P.S If any of you would like me to use your one shots I wouldn't mind just PM me. Disclaimer:Me and ninetailfox56 don't own Kickin' It If we did Kick would have already happen.**

**~Rose**

* * *

**Kim's always been afraid of merry-go-rounds since her father had accidently made her go on one when she was three. She did fall and had injured her arm. Will Jack be able to help Kim overcome her fear of these rides? A sweet one-shot for everybody to enjoy!**

**Note: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT!**

_**Kim's POV**_

"Hey, Kim!" my boyfriend's voice made me look up from my book that I was reading.

"Yeah, Jack?" I smiled as he ran down the sidewalk of the park and right up to my bench.

"You...wanna...go...to...amusement park?" he asked between breaths.

"You're not gonna be running again, right?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I am! I want to get there, now!" he yelled and grabbed my hand.

"Why?" I asked.

"The new coaster, 'The Dragons Will Attack' **(sorry bad name but I got nothing), **is open and I really want to ride it with you!"

"I don't Jack, we have to read to Chap-," I looked up and he gave me his usual puppy eyes.

"Please, Kimmy, pretty please."

I gave in and he threw me on his back before running all the way to the amusement park with me laughing the whole time.

* * *

"Now that was awesome!" he yelled when we exited the ride.

"Okay I admit that was pretty awesome," I rolled my eyes.

Truth is, I was scared as hell. The hill were way too steep for my liking but I had my arms wrapped around Jack's for almost the whole time.

After picking up our picture from the photo booth, we decided to get something to eat and spend the rest of our afternoon just hanging out around the place.

Everything was perfect. I enjoyed spending with Jack. We held hands through the park which caused some of the girls to pout and shoot angry glares at us. To add a bonus to the fun, I'd kiss Jack on the cheek and they go crazy. Oh how I love that sight everytime.

Until Jack finally suggested we go on the merry-go-round.

"Come on, Kim! It'd be romantic, don't ya think?" he said.

"N-no, I don't like merry-go-rounds," I shuttered.

"Why? It's nothing that scary, you know," he added.

"I just don't wanna," I turned away from him.

"Kimmy, are you scared?" he asked.

"No! W-why would you say that?" my voice had went two octives higher than it's usual.

"Seriously?" I looked back at my boyfriend who was smiling like crazy. "The brave Kimberly Anne Crawford is afraid of merry-go-rounds?"

"So? The great Jack Brewer is afraid of clowns!" I shot back.

"But I'd expect more out of you," he then bursted out laughing.

That made anger bubble inside of me and I started screaming at him, "I can't always be brave! I was hurt when I went on it when I was three! You don't understand how terrified I was when I broke my arm! And there your are, instead of conforting me, you start laughing at me! You by far are the worst boyfriend ever!" with that I stormed off leaving a shocked Jack to stand there.

I found a bench near the dragon roller coaster and sat before covering my eyes. I felt someone sit down next to me and tried to turn me over.

"Kim," Jack's voice flooded my ears but I kept my hands on my eyes.

"Kimmy, look at me," he was finally able to turn me around. He gently took my hands off my face and squeezed them in his, "I'm sorry I laughed. I just don't know what got over me. It's just that, you went on the rollar coaster without even screaming out you were scared once, that you being afraid of merry-go-rounds really just surprised me. I understand that you're mad at me."

"I'm not that mad at you anymore," I sighed. "It's just, you know, I need a little support from you about this. I'm just mad at the fact you actually bursted out laughing, that's all."

"I'm sorry," he leaned in and kissed me. I hesitated before returning it.

After a minute or so, we seperated for air.

"Come on," he grabbed my hand and led me towards the merry-go-round.

"Jack!" I yelled trying to stand my ground.

"I'm not gonna leave this amusement park until you overcome that lame fear of yours and ride this damn merry-go-round," he pulled me again and I was only able to stumble and followed him into the line of five or so people.

"Wristbands, please?" asked an old lady.

Jack showed his without hestitation and lifted my hand to show the lady mines.

"Enjoy your ride," she opened the gate and Jack led me over to a white horse.

"Now get on," he ordered.

"J-Jack, I'm scared," I whimpered.

"Don't be," his look became gently. "I'll be right beside you the whole time."

He helped me onto my horse before taking the brown horse right beside mines. He reached over and squeezed my hand one more time, "Just hold on to that golden pole and everything's gonna be alright."

I slowly nodded and the ride started. My vision was taken over with a three year old me laughing. I shut my eyes as the younger me fell over. I shook my head frantically to destroy my mind of that terrible time. However, a pair of strong hands had clasped both my cheeks and I slowly opened my eyes to see Jack standing in front of me.

"Don't worry, Kimmy, I'm here," he smiled. "Just enjoy the ride, okay?"

I looked into his pools of chocolate. They were so gentle right now. I smiled and nodded.

For the rest of the ride, Jack stood behind me, with his hands around my waist. He'd crack a joke from time to time to get my mind off of the whole thing.

Finally when the ride slowed to a stop, my boyfriend picked me up and off the horse. I stood in front of him as he placed his hand on my cheek. I leaned in and kissed him which he happily returned. I could only think of this right now.

_Thank you, Jack._

We weren't aware that the old lady manning the ride came by and started yelling at us, "If you two are going to suck each other's face like that, then would you mind doing it somewhere else! There are a group of kindergardeners waiting to ride this!"

"Aww, grandma hasn't had a kiss since the late 1800s that's why she trying to destroy love, is that it?" Jack teased.

"You damn bastard!" she raised the broom that she was holding and chased my boyfriend, who easily jumped over the white metal fence. I started giggling behind my hand, which made the old lady turn around.

"He's cute and everything but I just don't see what you see in him," she shook her head before going over and opening the gate for the little kindergardeners.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed :D


	9. Author's note :P

**Hey guys!I'm upset about Karate Games *sighs* I wanted them to kiss so WERE SOOO CLOSE! But i loved how Jack was worried about Kim throughout the movie and I love how Jack leaned in first and grabbed her arm. I'm just writing this Author's Note to warn you guys that I will be changing my Pen name to : Rose2091 Just because it's shorter. :P Also,the bullying one shot will come out on friday , see you soon. **

* * *

~Rose


	10. Insecurities

**A/N:I don't own this bullying one shot sort of thing all credits go to: zoey-peace-love**

**Neither Zoey or myself own Kickin' It Enjoy this one-shot! **

* * *

**Kim's P.O.V.**

I looked at myself in the mirror. Maybe she's right.

Donna Tobin decided I was her knew bring-me-down toy. That girl is really good at persuasion. I'm standing here, looking in the mirror, crying. I don't do that. Kimberly Crawford doesn't cry.

It started off with the annoying name calling I, at first, managed to ignore. "Stupid" and "blonde" aren't that big a deal. But then there were more names like "ugly" or "fat" which were a little harder to x-out.

What really got me, started with Jack.

"Look! It's Crawl Forward and bow down to me." is what she said.

"Is that all you've got, Tobin?" I replied.

"Oh please," she started as she sat down next to me. "You think you're so tough and cool because you take karate and hang out with Jack."

"I never said I-"

"Well listen Kimmy, boo. Jack would never even think of taking interest in you. He feels bad for you, we all do. I mean, seriously honey? Southern-bells aren't exactly welcome in this town. So go back to where you came from. No one will miss your ugly, little face. Jerry, Milton, Eddie. They could care less if you went home to wherever you came from. And Jack? Jack is interested in me, so get the thought of you two being together out of your dumb, blonde head." she laughed then got up and walked away.

I couldn't take it. I ran to the bathroom. _I don't belong here._ I kept telling myself.

I decided since "no one cared" I should go home, and that is exactly what I did. Now I'm standing here, looking at myself in the mirror, tears streaming down my cheeks. "Maybe she's right.." I said aloud.

Then I started to talk to my reflection. "I don't belong here. I am ugly. I am a dumb, blonde, southern-bell. Nobody would care if I left, so why don't I just go home now? Who would miss me anyways? Freaking Donna is right. Nobody cares if I take karate. I'm not welcome here. The guys: Jerry, Milton, and Eddie don't care if I'm there or not, they just want me as their stupid body guard. And Jack. Jack's into Donna, Donna's into Jack. Kim's into Jack, Jack's into Donna. Whatever. She's right. He wouldn't even think of looking my way. Does anybody want me around these days?" I finished as I dropped to the floor crying and shaking of a meltdown.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

Kim wasn't at school today, so I went to her house to see if she was okay. (If she's there, to begin with.) I opened the door, it was unlocked. Better lock the door behind me.

"Kim?" I called. A little louder each time. "Kim? Are you home?"

I heard nothing but what sounded like crying from upstairs, so I went up there. "Kim?"

I quietly opened the door to hear Kim give herself a lecture about how Donna was bullying her and how she should leave here, and she wasn't good enough, and how none of us cared.

She dropped to the floor crying and shaking. She was having a meltdown. "Kim!" I called as I ran over to her.

I grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders. I slowly lifted her up and put her head on my chest as I hugged her. "Shh. Kim it's okay. I'm here, I'm here."

"I'm not good enough, Jack. I don't belong here, nobody wants me around anymore. I'm just nobody. And nobody cares about a nobody." she said as she started to cry harder.

"Shh. Kim, get that out of your head. Donna wants you to feel this way. It's okay. We're all here for you Kim. And you mean a lot to me.. To all of us."

She kept breathing heavily and was still crying hard.

"Shh. It's okay. You're okay. I'm here. Kim calm down. So many people love you. You're an amazing person. Shh." I kept saying as I was hugging her tightly.

"B-but Jack. She;s right. You're into her. You would never even consider interest in me."

"That's where she's wrong Kim. I'm not into bullies who like to bring self-confidence levels to an all time low."

She just kept crying. She couldn't stop. This seemed more of a panic attack.

I grabbed her water bottle and handed it to her. "Drink some water Kim. Calm down. You're okay."

She finally started to breathe normally again, then just sat there in my arms.

She looked up at me. _Thank you._ She mouthed.

We just sat there, starring into each others eyes, our faces centimeters apart. I got a little closer, and so did she..

**Kim's P.O.V.**

We kissed. Says a lot, doesn't it, Tobin?

I laid there as he held my hand. Tomorrow, I would walk into school with the best boyfriend ever.

Jack understands me, something no guy I've ever known can do. No matter what, I've always loved him.

**Third Person's P.O.V.**

The new couple walked into school holding hands. Donna stood there with a look of defeat on her face.

Those two teenagers are in love. And will be by each others side.

After all, isn't that what true love's about?

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!Review!


	11. LINK FOR JACK ASKING KIM OUT!

EEEKKKK! !Jack asked kim on a date! HERES THE LINK watch?v=uarVcHmt9h0&feature=


	12. Karate Games

**Ok so I'm back with another one shot This isnt mines so dont give me the credit Give it to goddess of dance :D enjoy**

Kim POV

Me and Jack were in Falafel Phil's ordering falafel when we heard a scared shout coming from the courtyard.

"Cops! There's the guy you're looking for! He's right over there!"

Wait, that sounded like, Milton! What was he talking about when he said 'There's the guy your looking for'?

I looked at Jack and he looked at me, the same expression on his face as mine, shock.

As quickly as we could, Jack and I raced out of the restaurant and out into the courtyard just in time to see the man running toward our friends. Jack thought quickly and punched the guy back away from our friends. I followed him, kicking the criminal in the gut and blocking one of his poorly thrown punches aimed at my face. Jack kicked the criminal in the leg which sent him down. We both grabbed an arm and, with all our strength, flipped the guy onto the table.

A split second later, the cops arrived and arrested the guy. I put my hands on my hips and stood next to Jack while Milton went up to the criminal.

"That's right, you're lucky you didn't have to mess with me, or you would have met Lacey," he held up his right fist, "and Shirley." He held up his left fist. Eddie and Jerry stood behind Milton, backing him up.

The criminal growled and the guys screamed like little girls and ran off toward the parking lot. Me and Jack look at eachother, smiling and rolling our eyes.

*Theme Song*

Kim POV

Ever since that incident with the criminal in the courtyard, Jack and I have been all over the news. People keep giving us compliments on how brave we are.

As Jack and I walked through the dojo's doors, Jack exclaimed.

"Man, we are all over the news!" and he looked right at me and smiled. Rudy came up to us and said, "Yeah, it's great publicity for the dojo!"

"Ya know, we were on the news on the Spanish Channel." Jerry said, acting all cool. "They called Milton, Eddie and I 'pollos sin espinas!" He said, very excited.

"Cool, what does that mean?" I asked. Jerry expression dropped as he shamefully said "Spineless chickens."

Me and Jack smile at eachother, trying to hold in our laughter.

"Hey, guys, I have someone I think you'd like to meet." Rudy said, jogging in. Behind him, was a tall, thin man. He had black hair with wisps of white in it. He looked to be about mid-40s. And I'd recognize that face anywhere…

"You're James Galone!" I shouted.

"Who?" The guys asked.

"He's one of the most famous directors of all time!" Rudy shouted.

"He makes the best karate films ever!" I reply. I can't believe James Galone is standing IN OUR DOJO! It makes me just want to scream, which I didn't do.

"They're right." James Galone said, with a heavy accent.

"Ok, but, why are you here?" Jack asked. A chorus of 'Yeahs?' and 'Whys?' followed.

"I saw these two…" he started while pointing at Jack and I "… on the news last night. And I LOVED you! So full of emotion and aggression, like it was real!" He shouted.

"That's because it was." Jack remarked. I pulled his arm down so his ear was right next to my mouth, I whispered. "Don't be such a smart-alec." In his ear. His eyes were wide as I released him from my hold.

"I'm directing a new movie full of karate, called the Karate Games!" He dramatically paused. "And I need 2 young karate students to star in it, and you 2.." he whipped around to look at us "… are the perfect pair." He finished.

"Um, that's a real honor, sir, but, we're not actors." I said.

"That's perfect! Actors are fake, but you are real! You are real aren't you?" He asked me. Then, he grabbed my hair, big mistake, and pulled my perfect side pony-tail out of my hair.

My jaw dropped when I saw several wisps of my beautiful, blonde hair and my pony-tail holder in this guys hands. My eyes squinted, I was clenching my fists so tight, I could feel my fingernails making an indent in my hands. I rotated my jaw.

"Nobody. Messes. With. My. Hair." I say, looking the director straight in the eye. All the guys took one, huge step back.

I screamed and lunged for the director, my weight knocked him off his feet as I pinned him to the ground. I stayed there for a minute. Glaring daggers into the director's eyes. But James Galone only smiled. I cocked an eyebrow. "Why are you smiling?" I questioned, cautiously.

"That was brilliant! I loved the feeling and the emotion you put in that! Perfect, just perfect!" He praised. I smiled weakly and released my grip, helping him up.

"You 2, be at studio 9 tomorrow, promptly at 9:00." James Galone said, looking at Jack and I. We nodded and he left. I looked at Jack, Jack looked at me and we both smiled.

*Line Break*

Kim POV

After James Galone left, Jack and I decided that we would meet at the dojo at 8:30 and head over to the studio together. The dojo opens at 9:30, but Rudy said he would hide a key in the bush for us.

The night before I decided to set my alarm for 7:00. Even though it was a Saturday, I wanted to be perfect for this role.

*Beep! Beep! Beep!*

I heard the familiar sounds of my alarm clock going off. I moaned and rolled over covering my head with my pillow, trying to shut off the annoying sound.

*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!*

The noise only got louder, slowly, I rolled over and punched my alarm clock. Groggily, I sat up, rubbed my eyes and stretched. I kicked off the warm covers and shuffled to the bathroom.

After 45 minutes, I had gotten a shower, brushed my teeth, and did my hair. I walked out of the bathroom and threw on sweats. I figured they would give me make-up and wardrobe at the studio.

Packing my bag with the basic needs, I noisily jumped down the stairs. Because my mom was on a business trip and my dad was out with his friends in San Francisco, I had the house to myself for the week.

As I made my breakfast, I grabbed my phone when it brightened. I had a new text message. It was from Jack.

Jack- hey, I'll meet u at the dojo in 15 min.

Kim- k, ill b there.

I finished my breakfast of cereal and milk, threw my phone into my bag and set off for the dojo. Locking my front door behind me.

From my house, the dojo was about 10 minutes away by walking, so I started running, just to warm up my stiff body.

I slowed to a steady walk after about 4 minutes. Reaching into my bag, I took out my phone, shoved my ear phones into my ears and hit play. The music blasting from my phone to my ears, I didn't even realize I was at the dojo. Turning off my music, I saw the no one was there. I looked for the key and unlocked the front doors. When I went in, I turned on the lights and the air conditioning.

Not having anything else to do, I threw my bag on the bench and started beating the crap out of the punching dummies.

Between my concentration and continuous grunts, I didn't even hear the doors to the dojo opened. I felt a presence but wasn't sure who it was. So, I stopped my training, and stiffened when a hand grabbed my shoulder.

Without thinking, I grabbed the wrist and effortlessly flipped the stranger over onto their backs. I then stood on their chest, making sure they couldn't stand up. Until I heard a familiar moan from under me.

"Kim…" It was a painful moan. My eyes got wide as I looked down.

"Jack! I'm so sorry… I didn't know… you snuck up on me like that." I stuttered, helping him up.

All Jack did was smile and laugh. "Kim, I'm alright and I understand. It's reflexes." He seemed to be cool with me flipping him.

"Yeah, reflexes." I said, and awkwardly laughed.

"Hey, do you know the time?" Jack asked.

"Uh… yeah, let me get my phone." Walking over to my bag I checked my phone. The time 8:15 showed up.

"8:15." I told Jack. He nodded and suggested we warm-up a little bit. I nod in agreement and we set out the dummies.

15 short minutes passed fast and soon, me and Jack were breathing heavily on the floor.

"It's 8:30!" I said, while checking my phone.

"Alright, let's go." Jack said.

We got up and took a bus to the studio, where we met James Galone.

"Oh, good, you guys are just on time." He said. "Let me tell you a little bit about the movie." He said. Jack and I nodded, listening intensely.

"You guys are enemies from different zones." He told us. "You," he said pointing to me, ",are from zone 9. While you," he said, pointing at Jack, ",are from zone 4." We nodded.

"But, when you both are the last two remaining, you will be brought together by one thing…" And he trailed off.

"Uh, what's the one thing?" I ask.

"A kiss!" The director finishes.

"Ooohhh!" Me and Jack say. Then we look at eachother as the thought clicked. "Oooooohhhhh."

I was going to have to kiss Jack Brewer.

*Line Break*

It was about an hour after Jack and I learned about the kiss, but we didn't let it bother us. We were shooting a scene where our characters fight, verbally.

"Ok, Jack, your character will be the first one up the ladder." James said.

"Uh, sir, shouldn't my character go up first, I mean, I am the best fighter in Zone 9." I reasoned.

"Yes, do that." The director agreed.

"Well, my character's the best fighter from Zone 4." Jack shot back, while looking at me.

"It doesn't matter who goes first! Just climb the dang thing!" The director was getting mad.

After Jack and I said a few lines, he led me up the ladder into a forest, Jack grabbed my hand and helped me over the skylight.

"Ok, so what now?" I asked.

"I don't know." Jack shrugged, he walked toward the skylight and shouted, "Hey, director, what should we do now?"

"Yeah, you never gave us a script for this scene." I yelled. Suddenly the director's voice was heard through a speaker mounted on a tree.

"That's because this scene is real!" He said.

I looked at Jack who pointed to a surveillance camera in a near-by tree.

"Everything you do now is real. The terror, the fighting, everything." He laughed and cut off.

"Jack, is this really real?" I asked, not letting the terror come through my voice, just then an arrow shot only inches away from my stomach and struck the tree.

"I'm gunna take that as a yes." Jack said. Just then, we hear a threatening grunt from behind us.

Turning around we saw 3 big guys, they look as if they could be the best fighters around.

"These guys are the best fighters around, you need to avoid them at all times." The director explained.

Jack and I got into our fighting stance, and while Jack took on the 2 smaller guys, I went head-to-head with the biggest one, as terrified as I was, I didn't let that destroy my skills. As I kicked the big one down, another, smaller one grabbed me from behind, just as the big one stood up for more. The guy from behind me slapped his hand over my mouth while the big one grabbed my legs.

I looked around for Jack and saw him busy with a guy 2 times his size. Jack kicked and punched, sending the guy down, but by then it was too late.

"Kim?" I heard Jack's loud yell from the clearing we were first at. I tried screaming, but forgot about the hand that trapped my voice inside my mouth.

"Kim!" The question was more of a scream of terror and confusion. I licked the hand, much to my liking, and screamed. "Jack!"

The two guys ran faster and tied me to a tree.

"Uh, if you don't mind me asking, who are you guys?" I asked, cautiously avoiding all eye contact.

"We are Brazilian Tree Climbers. We are the best fighters in all of Brazil." One of them said. Just as he kicked me in the gut. Hard.

Instead of screaming in pain and giving these Tree Climber guys and pleasure, I screamed, "Jack!" Hoping he would find me.

The men climbed trees and tied their wastes with vines, I saw them swing back and forth, narrowly missing eachother.

Then, I saw Jack running into the clearing.

"Kim!" He sounded happy. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but Jack be careful, I was tied here by Brazilian Tree Climbers." I warned.

"What's a Brazilian Tree Climber?" He asked. Just then, the 2 men on vines swung in, flipping Jack onto his stomach.

"That's, a Brazilian Tree Climber." I said. The second man showed up again, picking Jack up off the ground and dropping him again.

"I'm really starting to hate this movie." Jack confessed. I nodded. Jack stood up and ran over to untie me from the tree, but the one man left swung down again, Jack kicked the tree sending us toward the guy, I kicked him and he fell from the vine, crashing into the ground. I completely ignored the small pain that on my stomach.

My hands, still tied together over my head, were starting to loose feeling. Jack untied me. I rubbed my rope-burned wrist, which caused me to flinch, because of severe burning.

"Well, done. I loved it." The director's annoying accent- filled voice came from another speaker. "I'm definatly getting a Grammy for this." He said.

"You're goin' to jail, ya nut-job!" I countered. Jack nodded.

"Well, this movie isn't going to shoot itself! In order to escape, run to my Hollywood sign at the end of this forest. You better hurry, things will be chasing you!" He cackled and cut off.

I looked at Jack who looked at me.

"Jack, we were lucky this time. But, what if next time…" I trailed off as Jack interrupted me.

"Hey, hey. Calm down." He said, grabbing my shoulders. "Kim, I'm not gunna let anything happen to you."

I looked up at him, his chocolate eyes staring right into mine, I could tell he meant it.

"Aww, how sweet. But you might want to hurry." The director's voice warned us.

I cocked an eyebrow. Looking around for anything dangerous, when I heard dogs barking. Big dogs. And men shouting at us. My eyes went wide.

"Woah, come on!" Jack said, pushing me ahead of him.

And with that, the race began.

*Line Break*

Jack and I have been running for what felt like hours now. We stopped in a clearing to catch our breath, only to start running again, when we heard the dogs.

Another few minutes went by when we stopped again. It was getting dark, and it was hard to see. Suddenly, Jack nugged me. "Look!" He pointed up to the Hollywood.

I sighed in relief. "Thank the Lord! Come on, let's go!" We ran up and jumped onto the platform under the 2 Ls.

"Ok, well now what?" I asked Jack, who only shrugged in response.

The director's voice came on again. "Bravo, you made it to the sign. But only one of you, can be the star." He continued. "You guys are about to face your biggest challenge yet, eachother!" He cackled.

"What?" Jack and I asked.

"You heard, me, FIGHT!"

I looked at Jack and mouthed, "act." And winked. He smiled and nodded.

"Look, Kim and I are good friends, we're not just gunna…" I interrupted him with one my side-kicks.

"What the- Kim? What are you doing?"

"Sorry, Jack, but I want to be a star." I looked apologetically at him. Finally, I kicked his leg and flipped him onto his back, at the very edge of the platform.

"Kim, think about what you're doing!" Jack sounded terrified.

"I am Jack. Good-bye." I kicked him, sending him off the edge, which, he didn't fall. All part of the plan.

A helicopter came down, and a door opened. Revealing the director.

"Congratulations, Kim. You are a star!" The director said.

I nodded "Yeah, I'm a great actor to!" I said. Crossing my arms and walking in front of him.

"Now, let's not get carried away." He reasoned.

"Oh, I'm not. I was acting out the fight with Jack." I smirked as Jack climbed onto the platform again.

"What?" James looked confused. "Jack!"

"Sorry, James. But, friendship is more important than stardom!" Jack said.

I mocked the director having a horrible accent and yelled. "And, FIGHT!"

The director made a sloppy kick to Jack, who blocked it. James threw a punch at my face, which I caught and returned. The director started climbing the latter. I followed him while Jack took another way.

I was up there first. I dodged some well-aimed punches and grabbed his arm. Jack climbed up. I put the director into an arm-lock and Jack went to kick him. I bent down, causing the director to role over the edge and onto the ground.

We smiled and high-fived eachother. We looked at eachother. Neither one of us said anything. Slowly, we each took a step closer. Our bodies were practically touching. Jack put an arm around my back. I closed my eyes as our lips got closer and closer together.

We were almost there.

"CUT!" The director's painful scream caused us to become self-conscious and jump back. We were slightly blushing and looking down.

"I think I cut my leg, it really hurts!" The director shouted again.

Jack and I smiled and laughed. We looked at eachother and shook our heads. Suddenly, Jack grabbed my shoulders and rammed his lips into mine.

My eyes went wide at first. But after a second, I relaxed and actually started kissing him back. Fireworks happened, and I'll never forget it.

Another painful yowl from the director caused us to stop. We smiled at eachother when Jack finally laughed and said. "Come on, let's go home!" I giggled and nodded.

This movie wasn't too bad. I would do it again if I had to.

*Line Break*

Jack lead me into the dojo where Jerry, Milton and Eddie huddled around the TV.

"Hey guys!" Jack said.

The guys 'Heyed!' back.

"How was the movie?" Eddie asked us.

"Well, we sent the director into a lifetime in prison, if that's what you mean." I smiled

Jack and I shared a look and smiled. As if we were going back to past memories, ones the guys didn't need to know about.

"Hey, what 'chya watchin?" I asked.

"Oh, it's this TV show where there's 3 boxes, each of them has something horrible in it. But the host tricks the contestant into thinking they always choose the bad box." Jerry explained. I cocked my eyebrow and put my hand on my hip.

"Who would be dumb-enough to go on a show like that?" I asked.

Then Rudy stormed in, his face looked all beat up.

"Wait, this show's fake?" He asked.

Jerry nodded.

Rudy picked up a bow-staff and started stomping toward the doors.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked.

"To beat a guy named Will!" Rudy shouted.

I looked at Jack, he looked at me.

No movie will ever take the place of our friends.

*End*


	13. I Knew You Were Trouble

Author's Note:Sorry for late update.I decided to do my first songfic to Taylor Swift I Knew You Were Trouble because I am In a bad mood. :'(

Disclaimer:Don't own Kickin' It nor do I own Taylor Swift or her song.

**Kim's POV:**

**Here I was thinking about my amazing boyfriend,Jack me tell you I never always have loved him but before he became my boyfriend he was one of those Stupid Jocks…..**

**FLASHBACK***

**I was walking into the cafeteria when I spotted the Jocks' How I hated them so annoyed me with everything they do,and I mean the way they talk it's just so ….They were just what I like to call Trouble.I actually wrote a song for them.I was playing tin library after I ate Lunch.**

Once upon time A few mistakes ago I was in your sights You got me alone You found me You found me You found me I guess you didn't care And I guess I liked that And when I fell hard You took a step back Without me, without me, without me And he's long gone When he's next to me And I realize the blame is on me Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places i'd never been So you put me down oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places i'd never been Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble No apologies He'll never see you cry Pretend he doesn't know That he's the reason why You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning And I heard you moved on From whispers on the street A new notch in your belt Is all I'll ever be And now I see, now I see, now I see He was long gone When he met me And I realize the joke is on me I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places i'd never been So you put me down oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places i'd never been Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble When your saddest fear comes creeping in That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything Yeah I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places i'd never been So you put me down oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places i'd never been Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble I knew you were trouble when you walked in Trouble, trouble, trouble I knew you were trouble when you walked in Trouble, trouble, trouble!

**_When I finished,I turn around to see Jack Brewer,Former Wasabi Warrior and clapped and asked me who I dedicated this song to?I said that It was for the wasn't mad at all,he said"He deserves the song."Next moved shocked me,He kissed me.I slowly returned the kiss ever so heart it couldn't be ,was I falling for Jack Andrew Brewer Again?!Oh my goshhh..._**

**_FLASHBACK ENDED*_**

**_My thoughts were interrupted when I saw my boyfriend making out with Lindsay .I couldn't believe just how "I knew you were trouble when you walked in"…._**

**_-LINE BREAK-_**

_I know it was kinda sad but oh well.R&R PLEASE! Hope you liked for more songfics.I am currently writing a mistletoe one shot for all of you guys. _

_~Rose_


	14. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE :)

Ok so I know lots of people didn't like my one shot.I DO support Kick but I was really in a bad you want i can change it up to Kim's old boyfriend cheating and she's glad Jack wont do are your suggestions?


	15. My Name Announcement :)

Ok,so remember My poll well now its close .My real name is Bernadette Rose Marie. :) Thanks for voting anyways :) Here are the results:  
Isabella:10 votes  
Rose:3 votes  
Marie:2 votes  
Bernadette:2 votes  
Giselle:1 vote

Rose :)


	16. NEW STORIES COMIN' UP!

Hey,so I got lots of reviews and I'm thinking of two stories.I got these ideas so I love it so much.I can't wait to upload them!Keep an eye out for them! :)


	17. Sick Note Got Surgery

Hey guys!Sorry for not updating friday but My earring was stuck and I couldn't get it out ,yesterday I went to the doctor and he said if I couldn't get it out tomorrow(Today) I would need surgery ,I couldn't get it out so I got surgery and once in a while it's been bleeding.I know you guys are probably mad at me but I won't be updating anytime soon since my one shot is on my computer and I need some rest.I'm still sick and my ear really hurts.I wish you and all of your families Happy Holidays.

~Rose2091


	18. If This Was A Movie

HEY!I put this Author's note ahead for you so I've been feeling better and I was online yesterday and Yes I did comment on a maybe you thought I was I wasn't I was on mobile and plus I was always on mobile being a random reviewer.I just switched to my account to one shot will be coming this I am bothering you but let's go read the One-Shot. R&R~

is my one shot.I am literally in love with this song so,I decided to carefully to listen to the lyrics.I then decided to do a one shot/Song-fic on this with - * will be at the 't really mind the names,They were really random.I hope you enjoy it. :)

If This Was A Movie

_Last night I heard my own heart beating_

_Sounded like footsteps on my stairs_

_Six months gone and I'm still reaching_

_Even though I know you're not there_

Kim's POV:

I was running to my room.I suffered to gang,family,Friends,Donna Tobin,Jack…The gang spilt up twice already.I was already 20 years moved on with whole life has been like moved to Spain once he finished Seaford High.I heard he's currently engaged to his Wife-To-Be,Sabrina Hills to be move to Brazil to engage himself into more tropic currently has a restaurant and lives with his girlfriend,Sophia still lives in Seaford with is planning on moving to the tropics to explore new species to is also planning on engaging to .Well,Jack would still talk to me but once Jerry move ,the gang went separate ways still never dated any of them left,They told me Jack was waiting for might be true since he was the only one I could talk understands only one.I was crying by now.I was currently throwing items across the much were haunting me.

_I was playing back a thousand memories, baby_

_Thinkin' 'bout everythin' we've been through_

_Maybe I've been goin' back too much lately_

_When time stood still and I had you_

My past is coming back…Donna Tobin trying to ruin me…The gang splitting up…Tournaments….The Black Dragons… My whole past was haunting me.

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You would, you would if this was a movie_

_Stand in the rain outside_

_'Til I came out_

By this point,I was in tears.I couldn't help it.I was throwing items across the room by whole life I was known as "one of the guys".Nothing else.I've been think I'm Tough well, I'm not.I have a soft side, too.I tried getting over the pain.

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You could, you could if you just said you're sorry_

_I know that we could work it out somehow_

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

I slowly went across the room and standed in the room was a shattered,Sheets all over the place…I couldn't help it.I broke down crying even more then past is gone…My future was nothing I ever expected.I wish I can go back in time and redo my whole life all over again.

_I know people change and these things happen_

_But I remember how it was back then_

_Locked up in your arms and our friends were laughing_

_'Cause nothing like this ever happened to them_

I remembered old winning his name in the Guinness World Records*.Laughing..._Me and Jack almost becoming a couple_…But that was back then._We were 16_..Time we're was I a mess?It's too late to fix reason why I was doing was because of what Jack said:

_Now, I'm pacing down the hall, chasing down your street_

_Flashback to the night when you said to me_

_"Nothing's gonna change, not for me and you "_

_Not before I knew how much I had to lose_

_***FLASHBACK***_

Jack had a firm grip on looked me straight in the eyes.I saw his beautiful doe brown were filled with _Lust,Honesty…._

_"Jack,I'm scared.."_ I looked down on the ground. _"Scared if we will never be the Wasabi Warriors left without him we're…we're nothing…"_ I mumbled.

Jack placed his finger under my chin,he lifted it enough just so I can see him.

"Kim,I promise you,nothing will change._**Nothing."**_

"You promise?"

**"Promise."**

_***FLASHBACK ENDED***__Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You would, you would if this was a movie_

_Stand in the rain outside_

_'Til I came out_

Why can't I just go back,back to when everything was the same,when everything was perfect.I slid down the wall putting my hands in my was so future will end soon.I need my past back.

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You could, you could if you just said you're sorry_

_I know that we could work it out somehow_

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

I needed to go past was haunting me.I don't like my is my life just like a stupid dramatic movies?I don't want to live a "movie" life.I want it to be just like a it really was a movie everything would be the same.

_If you're out there, if you're somewhere, if you're moving on_

_I've be waiting for you ever since you've been gone_

_I just want it back the way it was before_

_And I just wanna see you back at my front door_

I knew Jack was out whole 're probably having the time of their lives.I just want them did Jerry have to move?Maybe I was the problem, but never past,I needed it.

_And I say come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You would before you said it's not that easy_

_Before the fight, before I locked you out_

_But I'd take it all back now_

All of a sudden,I got up.I was running out my door to who knows was freezing cold but I kept ,I knew where I was going.I ran past the dojo to check if Jack was still wasn't there.I ran to the next Park.

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You would, you would if this was a movie_

_Stand in the rain outside_

_'Til I came out _

I saw Jack on the he crying?He couldn't I was soaked in the rain looking at had his hands in his was definitely upset from what I saw…

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You could, you could if you just said sorry_

_I know that we could work it out somehow_

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

I walked up to Jack and tapped his turned around and jumped up and gave me a Bone-Crushing hug.I heard his muffled sobs..

_"M-My F-f-f-first Girl-f-f-friend, S-sh-she…" _

that was all I heard before he began to sob again."She what?"

_"She Broke up with me.S-s-she was my first Love before you.I gave her everything.I gave her my love…"_He began to sob again.I didn't care.I thought about what Jack said...

_**Before me?**_The gang was loved couldn't I realized that back then?

_You'd be here by now_

_It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now_

_Baby, what about the ending?_

_Oh, I thought you'd be here by now_

I couldn't believe me and Jack admitted our feelings for each other earlier,we would have been happy,possibly married with our own life would have ended properly if we did admitted it earlier.I did something to Jack that I would have never done when I was younger but I will never regret it.I kissed him full on the we part, I said…

"She's not worth it,Jack.I'm sorry if I never told you earlier but I loved you since the day I met you."as I smiled.

"I love you Kim.I wish I told you earlier"

We kissed again not giving a care in the only this happen in the past .He would have been here with me the whole time…

_That you'd be here by now_

If only if this was truly a movie..you'd be here by now….

How was that :) Not the best but Oh well.I'm looking forward to song-fics.I think I'm going to do more of for the last line your probably wondering who Kim was talking was talking about the gang now not Jack since she has Jack how I said I'm writing two new stories well I am but I'm writing all the chapters first and editing far I'm done 2 chapters of each will be posted in 2013 possibly the 3rd week of January.

I do not own Guiness World Records :)

~Rose2091


	19. Author's Note 3

Check out Bad vs Bad  
I'm writing a song fic currently probably will be posted tomorrow :)


End file.
